


Jak myślisz, kwiatuniu?

by AdvancedTreeLover



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Alien Character(s), Gen, Pre-Series, some violence mentioned
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 16:29:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5877754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdvancedTreeLover/pseuds/AdvancedTreeLover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>W "The New Dawn" jest wzmianka, że szlajając się po Galaktyce Kanan wielokrotnie spotykał życzliwe osoby i zwykle kiedy tylko się mu to zdarzyło, znikał natychmiast. Aż do Okadiaha, a potem Hery.<br/>Oto jedno takie przypadkowe spotkanie, przy okazji nawiązujące do tego efektownie złamanego nosa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jak myślisz, kwiatuniu?

W pierwszej chwili oboje naraz pomyśleli, że obcemu, ludzkiemu chłopcu stało się coś strasznego. Leżał na ich wycieraczce, twarz i dłonie miał we krwi, a koszulę rozdartą na pół na plecach - jej poły spoczywały malowniczo jak skrzydła wzdłuż jego rozkrzyżowanych rąk.  
\- O bogini, o bogini - zajęczała Hixie i złapała się za głowę. - Zabili nam kogoś pode drzwiami, mój staruszku! Co teraz! Co teraz!  
Fatum stwierdził, że ktoś tu musi zachować zimną krew. Poklepał żonę uspokajająco po ramieniu, wygładził jej kolce. Podreptał do leżącego chłopca i zajrzał mu uważnie w twarz. To właściwie wystarczyło, żeby się uspokoił. Młody oddychał równo i spokojnie, natomiast przeraźliwie cuchnął najohydniejszą, miejscową gorzałą pędzoną na sfermentowanych bulwach. Fatum zmarszczył nos: sześćdziesiąt lat temu być może i on sam miewał młodzieńcze spotkania z najohydniejszą miejscową gorzałą, ale to nie znaczyło, że jego schludną, emerycką wycieraczkę miałaby teraz poniewierać jakaś zdegenerowana dzisiejsza młodzież. Już, już sięgał po komunikator, żeby zadzwonić po milicję, prasę, kuratorium oświaty i wychowania lub przedsiębiorstwo wywozu śmieci, no w każdym razie kogoś, kto by się zajął tym małym wykolejeńcem, kiedy nagle ponad zakrwawionym i opuchniętym nosem chłopca otworzyły się niezwykłe, zielononiebieskie oczy. Zupełnie już trzeźwe, za to pełne takiej paniki, jakiej Fatum nie widział od wielu, wielu lat.  
Nachylił się nad chłopcem i na wszelki wypadek wystawił w jego kierunku swoją piękną, żółtą laskę. Tak, żeby dać jasno do zrozumienia, że jakby co, to nie jest bezbronny.  
\- Nie zabijaj mnie - zachrypiał głos, który nie wyszedł jeszcze dobrze z mutacji.  
Staruszek zamarł - i chyba to samo zrobiło jego serce, bo dopiero po dobrej chwili bolesnego ucisku, który sięgnął aż do gardła, zaczęło pracować normalnie.  
Tymczasem zza ramienia Fatuma wyjrzała niepewnie Hixie.  
\- Co jemu, Fatuś, co jemu? - spytała z obawą, aż drżał jej łysy ogonek. - Nie umarł, co nie?  
\- Zaś przecież żywy, kwiatuniu - powiedział Fatum kojąco i poklepał ją znowu, uśmiechając się mężnie. Bardzo powoli i ostrożnie cofnął koniec laski i znów nachylił się nad młodocianym typkiem.  
\- Nikt cię nie ukrzywdzi, synuś, tak, jak żeś się sam tą wódą zmaltretował - rzekł surowo, obserwując, jak młody mruga powoli i najwyraźniej to i owo sobie przypomina.  
-Aha... - jęknął. - Chyba ma pan rację.  
Usiadł i zamierzał przetrzeć twarz rękami, ale w porę zorientował się, że są całe wysmarowane podeschniętą krwią. Sięgnął więc niezgrabnie po rozerwaną koszulę - o mało się nią przy okazji nie związując w baleron.  
Oj tak. Bulwianka straszne rzeczy robiła z organizmem. Fatum pamiętał dobrze te fascynujące wykresy wiszące w szkolnym gabinecie medycznym - ach, dawno, dawno, kiedy jeszcze władza dbała o takie rzeczy, jak szkolne gabinety medyczne.  
Wykonawszy całą pantomimę z koszulą, chłopiec zaczął się zbierać z wycieraczki, ale strasznie mu to powoli szło. Mrużył oczy, bo wyraźnie wściekle bolała go głowa. Oj tak. Bulwianka z głową też robiła straszne rzeczy.  
\- Wody jemu dać - zaszemrała nie bez współczucia Hixie.  
Fatum w pierwszej chwili się żachnął - widział to kto, wody zapitemu smarkaczowi!  
Ale potem przypomniał sobie przerażenie w oczach chłopca i tylko zacmokał, potrząsając głową, żeby dać wyraz swojemu oburzeniu. A potem powoli, z namaszczeniem, wydobył z torby na zakupy jedną bańkę wody mineralnej.  
\- No, wypijże se - powiedział, wyciągając bańkę do młodego.  
Wypił, a jakże - duszkiem, bez odrywania ust. Patrzyli oboje i kiwali głowami, a Hixie powiedziała powoli:  
\- Tak sobie myślę, mój staruszku, że on tak nie może tu na tej wycieraczce tak siedzieć bez końca.  
\- Dobrze mówisz, kwiatuniu - potwierdził Fatum i nastroszył kolce w sposób (miał nadzieję) męski i stanowczy. - Niech se wypije, to potem pójdzie. Na pewno nie będzie tak siedzieć. Nie będziesz tak siedzieć z tym kacem, co, młody?  
Dzieciak skończył pić i popatrzył na nich, marszcząc brwi, jakby z trudem zbierał myśli. Wreszcie odchrząknął i pokręcił głową.  
\- Nie, nie będę - powiedział (a głos znowu mu przy tym zapiał). - Zaraz idę. Tego... dziękuję za wodę.  
Odstawił ostrożnie bańkę po wodzie na ławeczce koło drzwi i dźwignął się wreszcie na nogi. Był o ponad pół metra wyższy od nich. Jak na ludzkiego niedorostka, bardzo wysoki. Na tym niewdzięcznym etapie, kiedy wszystkie niedorostki mają potwornie dużo nóg i rąk. Fatum niezmiernie się cieszył, że ten niewdzięczny etap przechodzi się tylko raz w życiu.  
\- Przepraszam za kłopot - wychrypiał jeszcze chłopiec i, przytrzymując się balustrady, powlókł się na ścieżkę.  
Hixie patrzyła za nim i Fatum też patrzył. Ale Hixie musiała patrzyć jakoś inaczej, bo nagle wyszarpnęła łapkę z łapki Fatuma i bardzo stanowczo podreptała za młodym.  
\- Hixie, na boginię, gdzie ty idziesz, kobieto! - zaprotestował Fatum, bo przecież, jak to już zostało ustalone, był męski i stanowczy.  
\- Stój, chłopcze, stój! - pisnęła Hixie, machając swoją laską z ptasim łebkiem.  
Chłopiec zatrzymał się.  
\- Tak? - spytał podejrzliwie.  
Hixie, zadyszana, stanęła przy nim (a Fatum - zaraz obok, fukając i posapując z wysiłku).  
\- Nie możesz tak iść przez miasto, bo cię zaraz służby zgarną - powiedziała zmartwiona. - I zbiją że coś strasznego.  
Fatum znów postawił kolce (męsko i stanowczo).  
\- Czy to twoja sprawa, kwiatuniu, że się smarkacz spił? Nie twoja, kwiatuniu! - zaprotestował, ale wciąż myślał o tych przerażonych, zielononiebieskich oczach i protestował tylko po to, żeby nie być posądzonym o zbyt miękkie serce.  
\- Może moja, może nie moja - postawiła się Hixie, marszcząc nos bojaźliwie, lecz z determinacją. - Ale, mój staruszku, chłopiec jest grzeczny. Jest nieawanturujący. A popatrzże, nos rozbity ma.  
Młody spojrzał na nią, na Fatuma, zamrugał i westchnął.  
\- Dzięki, ale sobie poradzę. Nie róbcie sobie kłopotu - powiedział (a piał strasznie).  
Ale Hixie weszła już w tryb opiekuńczy, a kiedy Hixie wchodziła w tryb opiekuńczy, to się z nią nie dyskutowało bardziej, niż się by dyskutowało z tornadem. Fatum to wiedział. Po pięćdziesięciu czterech latach małżeństwa wiedziało się takie rzeczy o swojej żonie albo się nie żyło. Młody tego nie wiedział i Fatum przez chwilę się zaniepokoił o dostateczną jednoznaczność przekazu. Ale łysy ogonek Hixie, postawiony na sztorc nad chudziutkim ramieniem, pokazywał jej zdeterminowanie w sposób, najwyraźniej, uniwersalnie zrozumiały.  
\- Chodź z nami, chłopcze - zarządziła Hixie cienkim i niepewnym, lecz zdeterminowanym głosikiem. - Mydło i ciepła woda, i coś na ten ból głowy.

*

Hixie była bardzo delikatną Randibianką, ale - jak większość kobiet ich gatunku - wspaniałą matką i babką, i prababką. We wszystkie święta cała horda, którą wychowali, odwiedzała tłumnie ich dom, dając temu świadectwo. A on kochał ją Hixie nad życie i opiekował się nią, bo - chociaż niezmordowana i troskliwa - pozostawała właśnie delikatna i ostrożna. Nikt by jednak tego nie powiedział, patrząc, jak zajęła się sponiewieranym ludzkim szczeniakiem.  
\- Zdejmujże chłopaszku te szmaty, zobaczymy, co się z nimi da zrobić - pisnęła stanowczo, i pociągnęła za luźny rękaw. Chłopak bez protestu ściągnął z siebie porwaną koszulę, spoglądając na Hixie nieruchomo.  
Fatum na moment przymknął oczy z przykrością: chociaż taki młody, dzieciak miał z boku na żebrach i na ukos przez łopatkę liczne brzydkie, nierówne blizny. No cóż, tak to też bywało. Czegoś musiał się w końcu tak bardzo bać, prawda? Czegoś przerażającego przerazić.  
Hixie tymczasem, pofukując, wyciągnęła z komórki największą miednicę i największy, czyściutki ręcznik haftowany na brzegach w kwiatki, i wielką kostkę mydła.  
Fatum pokazał chłopcu łazienkę - nie zmieściłby się do ich maleńkiego odświeżacza, ale można było postawić miednicę koło odpływu. Nalał też gorącej wody do miednicy i wycofał się dyskretnie.  
Tymczasem Hixie wyciągnęła z zapaski igielnik i zabrała się za koszulę.  
\- Pięknie nie będzie - powiedziała, a igła już migała jej w łapkach - ale całe będzie. Nie szanują te baciary niczego.  
\- Nasze małe też nie szanują - zacmokał Fatum, kiwając głową z solidarnym potępieniem. - Co ci też do głowy wpadło, żeby tu obcego, z takim kacem, do domu ściągać, kobieto?  
\- No przecież - powiedziała jego żona, marszcząc ryjek w koncentracji nad ściegiem - zobaczyłam, jaką minę zrobiłeś, mój staruszku. Minę żeś zrobił i się nie wypieraj.  
\- Jaką minę, kwiatuniu, jaką znowuż minę - zaprotestował Fatum, ale od razu pomyślał o tych niebieskozielonych oczach, przerażonych, i o tym beznadziejnym "nie zabijaj".  
\- Tę minę, staruszku, co ją robisz, jak cię serce ściska - z właściwą sobie przenikliwością powiedziała Hixie i spojrzała znad szycia na Fatuma czule i z błyskiem w oku.  
Ach, jak Fatum kochał ją w takich chwilach! Jaka ona była mądra! I jak dobrze go znała, a w pewnym wieku zaczyna się doceniać to, że w ogóle ktoś cię chce jeszcze tak dobrze znać. Zapatrzył się na nią w odpowiedzi - na te migające łapki z igłą i nicią - i nie zauważył nawet, kiedy chłopiec, już umyty, pojawił się w progu łazienki.  
Kiedy się tak umył, wyglądał inaczej. Nie jak typowy zachlany wyrostek. Szczupły - za szczupły - ale muskularny, jak akrobata albo inny taki. Inteligentna twarz. Uciekinier z dobrej szkoły albo ze służby u kogoś ważnego, Fatum by obstawiał. Cóż, tacy też miewają powody, żeby nadużywać alkoholu.  
\- Od razu lepiej - powiedział na głos. - Siadaj i zaczekaj.  
Stękając, podreptał do szafki z lekarstwami i wyciągnął plastikowe pudełko po sorbecie, w którym trzymali środki przeciwbólowe. Wyłowił okulary z kieszonki surduta i wetknął je na ryjek.  
\- Te tutaj tabletki się nadają dla człowieka, piszą - powiedział, unosząc pudełko do światła. - Na nos nic nie mam. Nos by musieli w medcentrum. Możesz się zgłosić, to ci bacty dadzą na nos, bo może i złamany. Ale przeciwbólowe to mam. Dwie tabletki, tak myślę. Popij wodą.  
Chłopiec wziął od niego tabletki z pewnym wahaniem - nie był chyba zbyt ufny i Fatumowi byłoby może przykro, gdyby mu się nie przypomniało - ach, znowu - przerażenie w niebieskozielonych oczach. Przesunął w stronę młodego pudełko, żeby sobie mógł przeczytać, że to są na pewno tabletki przeciwbólowe, nic więcej. I jakby chciał, to nawet żeby sobie z blistra wycisnął sam dwie inne. Jakby już musiał. Fatum by mu nie żałował. Ale chłopiec zerknął tylko na pudełko i łyknął dwie podane mu tabletki, bez popijania.  
\- Dziękuję - powiedział. - Chyba koszmarnie zabrudziłem ręcznik.  
\- Nic nie szkodzi - powiedziała Hixie, jak należy, chociaż przecież to był ten największy ręcznik, wyszywany w kwiatki na brzegu, i chociaż krew się okropnie źle spiera. - Wypierze się. Ale nie zdążyłam wyprać koszuli. Tylko naprawię. Już kończę.  
\- Dziękuję - powtórzył chłopiec. - Nie mam innej, więc naprawdę dziękuję.  
Dopiero, kiedy się wreszcie, bardzo oszczędnie, uśmiechnął, Fatum zobaczył, jak gorzki był wcześniej wyraz jego twarzy.

*

Hixie uparła się, żeby odgrzać bulion, który mieli na obiad. Wciąż jako opiekuńcze tornado, zmusiła chłopca do jedzenia. Nie dużo. Trochę. Nie ma to jak mała porcja bulionu po spotkaniu z naprawdę podłą bulwianką. Fatum to skądinąd wiedział.  
Niezupełnie za to mieli pomysł, co dalej. Zwłaszcza Fatum nie miał pojęcia, no bo co by mogli zrobić? Zapytać, czy by się nie przespał? Zapytać, czy by nie został na dłużej?  
Ktoś, kto tak patrzy, kto tak patrzy zielononiebieskimi oczami w panice, nie zostaje na dłużej.  
\- Dziękuję wam za to wszystko - powiedział w końcu chłopiec, rozwiązując dylemat za nich. - Muszę iść, ale dziękuję. Pięknie pani naprawiła tę koszulę. Prawie nic nie widać.  
Hixie, która dobrze wiedziała, że nikt tak nie umie cerować i szyć, jak ona, skinęła głową z zadowoleniem.  
\- Tak to trzeba robić - powiedziała. - Niech ci jeszcze posłuży, tylko szanujże rzeczy, szanuj, dziecko.  
Coś przemknęło przez wymowną twarz chłopaka, ale cokolwiek chciał odpowiedzieć - może odpyskować, że nie jest dzieckiem - to się jednak powstrzymał. Dobrze, dobrze, pomyślał Fatum. Niech się uczy.  
Wyszli oboje na próg, żeby go pożegnać.  
\- A uważaj na siebie, bulwianka to nic dobrego - rzekł Fatum z namaszczeniem.  
Chłopiec uśmiechnął się nagle. Jak się uśmiechał, był całkiem przyjemny.  
\- Faktycznie - powiedział. - Jedna z obrzydliwszych rzeczy, jakie w ogóle piłem. Mogę obiecać, że nigdy jej już nie tknę. Jeszcze raz, bardzo dziękuję za wszystko.  
Ukłonił się im grzecznie, musiał się domyślić, że takim jak oni emerytom ładny ukłon sprawi przyjemność. Ktoś go nauczył porządnie się kłaniać w dworski sposób i Fatum pomyślał, że to jednak na pewno młody służący albo ktoś taki. Westchnął i w duchu życzył mu, żeby trafił do lepszego pana niż ten, od którego najwyraźniej uciekł.  
\- Bywaj, bywaj, chłopaszku - szepnęła Hixie.  
Chłopiec zniknął za żywopłotem.

*

\- Cóż też to było, kwiatuniu, jak myślisz? - spytał Fatum, trochę surowo, żeby nie było, że aprobuje picie bulwianki i jakieś awantury prowadzące do rozbitych nosów.  
Hixie wzięła go pod ramię i zamknąwszy starannie skobelek w drzwiach oboje podreptali do kuchni.  
\- Jakaś historia, mój staruszku, ani chybi jakaś historia - rzekła Hixie w zadumie i zadrżała. Schowała starannie igły i nici do igielniczka, a igielniczek do zapaski. Ogonkiem strzepnęła na otwartą dłoń strzępki nitek. - Jakaś zła historia.  
\- Też tak myślę - przyznał Fatum i stękając powędrował do łazienki. Wodę z miednicy chłopiec wylał, miednicę wypłukał. Porządnie. Albo może: nie chciał śladów po sobie zostawiać.  
Ręcznik był tylko do wyprania, rzeczywiście okropnie brudny. A to był ten największy, z kwiatkami wyhaftowanymi na brzegach.


End file.
